Untold Words
by MajesticNinjaRen
Summary: "You know... a friend once told me, that a person always acts strange the day before they die." (Most likely 1827)


**Untold Words**

They say to live your life like the next day is your last, to live without regrets and move forward without looking back.

He only wishes that he did.

"_Isn't it beautiful? The snow…"_

"_Herbivore… Something's bothering you. Spit it out."_

"… _It's nothing."_

If only he did…

* * *

**The day was strange.**

It was like any other day. The sun was out, the clouds were roaming, and the people were chattering.

But, there was a sense of unrest… almost like the sky was about to fall.

* * *

"Tsu-kun! Wake up! You're going to be late."

Nana, a housewife, a mother, and in her own right, quite the beautiful woman.

To many she seemed oblivious, but she herself noticed a lot more than people thought. She was aware and had a knack at observing her surroundings. She just happened to know whether or not to step in, call it her woman's intuition.

So, it was inevitable that she would notice the tension in the air- like something was about to happen. However, she didn't know what it was, and the others didn't seem to know, either. There was no way for her to be able to help or prevent anything. Therefore, she did what she did best, act oblivious.

"Mou, that child of mine." She pouted as she placed a hand on her cheek.

She then heightened her sense of hearing, hoping to catch the sound of the familiar 'thump' of her son's body hitting the floor, followed along by his famous 'Hie!' That alone would help ease her mind.

She continued her duty of cooking breakfast, waiting for the routine activity- sometimes the sounds came later than others as her son did like to sleep in.

She flipped the omelet, successfully catching the varied ingredients between the two halves.

Now for her to start on her son's lunch- leftovers from the night before as per her son's request.

* * *

Reborn was an early riser.

Often at times, you would find a bubble still connected to his nose, but that did not in any way project the idea that he was asleep. Only a fool would believe that, an unprepared fool. He liked being deceitful, and that quality completely fitted the bill of his job. If he couldn't do that, then he might as well drop the title of the world's greatest hitman.

As he was an early riser, he usually was on his feet before the rest of the house. This fact gave him an advantage. It gave him open reign to scope the house, to observe and evaluate, and search for anything that seemed out of the usual. By doing this so early, not a soul would question his actions, as their eyes were still sealed shut, and their minds settled in dreamland.

However, today puzzled him greatly.

He woke up with a headache, and his gut screaming danger ahead. But, no matter how many times he scoped the area and made phone calls to find the source, he couldn't find one. And this did not sit well with the cursed baby.

His intuition said it was related to his no good student, but he was certain that nothing or nobody was out for the child's head- at least as of this moment.

So, he did what he did best, watch and manipulate from the shadows, and wait for the chance to prance and destroy the prey that's been haunting his mind for the last few hours since his wake. And that he was good at.

The clock was ticking and was reaching close to the usual time that his no good student would get up- usually by the call of his mother, if not his mother than definitely by the hands of himself and his favored partner, Leon. His sadistic side hopes that his student would act no good as usual and stay in the comforts of his blanket. He actually had a new move he was wishing to try on him.

"Tsu-kun! Wake up! You're going to be late."

Ah, the call from Hell. His routine duty was coming close. He could feel his partner shaking with anticipation. It's only natural that Leon as well enjoyed this time.

He peeked from under his fedora at the maternal woman standing close to the kitchen entrance, simultaneously listening for sounds from above, and secretly hoping for none.

He watched as she turned around after having a common pout on her face, complaining light-heartedly about her son. She walked fluidly back to her usual place and started professionally on the omelets.

If she was worried, whatsoever, she was hiding it quite nicely. However, as a trained assassin, he could see the slight tension build up on the usually laid-back shoulders.

She could feel it as well… the rigidness in the air.

Feeling as though enough time has passed, and no sounds were heard; he decided to head up stairs.

He hopped gracefully off his seat and raced up the stairs.

Just as he was about to reach the door, he jumped in the air and in a downward motion, building up speed (and with the speed, extra power), he kicked the door opened, successfully causing a racket.

When he peered in, he was mildly shocked to see the usually dazed and tired teen to be standing in the middle of the room, completely awake and dressed. He, however, quickly hid his shock, and huffed in a childish manner.

"No good Tsuna. You're taking too long. It's not fit for a boss to make others wait. The boss must be the one to arrive first. Besides, Mama's almost finished with breakfast."

With that, he walked out of the room like anything that had happened before didn't. At least, his external appearance presented that, internally, his thoughts were chaotic.

He could have sworn he heard no sound, and no-good Tsuna definitely wasn't at the level to hide it- unless he did it subconsciously- which seemed more probable in this case. He knows for sure that his student's hyper intuition was impassable, and it probably felt the unrest that surrounded this strange day. His body in reaction to that possibly was trying to hide him as much as possible- to delay the issue or stop it completely.

To add to the hidden state, no-good Tsuna's mindset seems to also be in a more composed state. Not a sound was let out from his own disturbance to the tensioned calm, whereas usually, his student would let out his 'Hie!' and quite possibly jump through the ceiling.

He was right. This day was a puzzle- a disturbing one at that.

* * *

To say Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi were confused would be an understatement.

Today, they were downright stupefied.

Firstly, Gokudera was one to arise early, as he enjoyed arriving to his Tenth's house before the other was awake, and also possibly join in on the lovely breakfast that was offered to him. The tenth's mother was an amazing cook- nothing better for the tenth, after all.

He was dressed and ready to start the day as his favorite occupation, Tenth's right-hand man.

However, as soon as he left the apartment, he could feel hesitance in each step he took. Like something was telling him to go back. Usually, he would listen to this feeling and follow it. But today it felt like rather than it being a physical danger ahead, it was more like stay back or you're going to see something that you really don't want to.

Furthermore, every time his mind thought of the Tenth, his hesitance became more visible. This to him implied that the something that he didn't want to see was related to his Tenth.

And, if anything that caused such a strange feeling was related to the Tenth, then hesitance be damned. He was moving forward.

On the other hand, Yamamoto was experiencing a similar feeling only in different ways.

He woke up early as well, except he usually did this to help his father start preparing the restaurant. Something he enjoyed, profusely; however, today, it seemed more like a chore than the usual happiness he felt when doing it.

Thinking that he was just tired, he shrugged it off and went along with his normal routine.

As he was about to leave the restaurant to start his journey, that's destination was Tsuna's house, his father stopped him with one line.

"Takeshi… take care, alright?"

His father could sense it as well. That unease that stifled the usual calm and love for each thing he did.

In return, he nodded and waved, not bothering to send a smile. He knew that would only worry his father if he showed him a fake one.

As he was walking along the familiar streets he caught sight of a flash of silver hair that turned the corner in front of him.

'_Gokudera…'_

He quickly fastened his pace to catch up with his friend, although his friend denied the bond, he was a friend nonetheless.

Meanwhile, Gokudera along with the hesitant steps could also feel a headache coming on.

He really didn't like this feeling and knowing it was somehow connected to Tenth made him hate it.

Just as he was about to turn another corner, the familiar voice of a baseball idiot stopped him in his tracks. He glanced backwards and saw the boy jogging towards him.

He was about to retort with his usual remark but stopped and couldn't find it in himself to do it, especially when he caught sight of the usual smile having a slight force to it.

'_He could feel it, too.'_

Instead, he 'tched' and turned around, speeding up his previous pace.

Yamamoto was surprised to put it lightly. He was completely prepared for the usual scolding of 'Baseball Idiot!' However, he only got a glance and click of the tongue.

The day really was strange, and it wasn't the good kind.

As he reached the other's side, he followed along with other, knowing fully well where they were heading.

He wasn't trained in the way of the sword for nothing, he was taught to observe others, figure out their movements and so forth. So, it was inevitable that he noticed Gokudera's hesitance. Something that Gokudera only did when he was worried or his guard was up.

He kept quiet about it, though. He knew it would only anger the other male, and he couldn't really say anything as he was feeling himself become more and more hesitant the closer they came to Tsuna's house.

The closer they came, the more he could feel the restlessness in the air.

As they were turning on the last street that led straight to the brunette headed friend, they ran into the last person they thought they would ever see at this point in time- Hibari Kyoya.

Their very own school's demon prefect.

What was he doing here, he usually didn't patrol this area so early, and on top of that, at this moment of the time, he was usually found 'biting people to death' at the school gate.

A pair of green eyes and another pair of brown eyes met sharp, grey ones.

"Is there something going on with the Herbivore?"

And with that they knew that he also felt that something was wrong.

Seeming as though he understood they had no answer, he walked away, quite possibly to look for prey to 'bite'.

Their anxiety was correct, and the strangeness of the day was starting to get to them.

They only hoped now that when that something did happen, were that they were there to help their dear friend.

* * *

'_There's not much time left.'_

'… _I know.'_

* * *

**_A/N: This should only be a two-shot. ^^_**

**_Please send constructive criticism. I'm trying something new with my writing style. :3_**

**_Also, please review even if you find nothing wrong with what I have written, or if you found it boring, please tell me that. _**

**_What did you like best? Did any parts stand out to you? Any ideas of what you believe will happen? You know, the works. :)_**

**_Thank you for reading. _**

**_(._.)_**


End file.
